The Shifter
by seza
Summary: A Manticore shapeshifter kidnaps Max and begins to take over her life. note: this is still the old story that was posted here but it has been edited to make it easier to read
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **The Shifter.

**Summary: **Max is kidnapped by a Manticore shapeshifter who begins to take over her life.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its charactersdo not belong to me they beong to FOX and James Cameron. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit of the author.

**Author:** Seza.

**Chapter One.**

Alec had already left her upon the building looking out to the city in ruins. He had tried some smart-alec comments to make her feel better but it hadn't worked. Getting over Logan wouldn't be easy but it was something that she had to do otherwise he would wind up dead. It was hard to believe that after all this time that she had finally said what needed to be said she had made him jealous and that was all it had really taken. Still she knew that Logan would not take it as easily he would continue to push it not just moving on. But she had to be the strong one she had to move on for both of them. She had decided not to tell Alec what had happened at Logan's he didn't need to know he was completely oblivious most of the time so he wouldn't notice anything different. She was broken out of her daydream by the ring of her cell phone (a present from Alec, God only knew where he had got it from.)

"Hello?"

"Hey Max it's me Alec. Look I've got something really important to show you it's you know Manticore related."

"It better be good news Alec I don't think I could really handle anymore bad news after tonight."

"Well no it's not exactly good news but it could be useful against White"

"If it helps against White then it's got to be good news."

"Anyway I think you should come right now. I'm at my apartment right now."

"Okay I'll be there in about half an hour." She hung up the phone. She had discovered a bit of info about White but more would defiantly help. It was strange that when she was in trouble Alec was always there to help her out, or annoy her at least he was trying. She climbed down the building, hopped on her motorbike and sped off towards Alec's.

She arrived and walked towards the door it was strangely quiet, normally you could hear the T.V blaring away. Alec had managed to be able to blend into the city he tried to be as normal as possible and he was better at it then Max. Maybe it was all that Manticore training she had missed out on. But it was dead quiet inside. She knocked on the door.

"It's open" Alec shouted. Max turned the doorknob and walked inside. It was pitch black inside a normal person could not have seen anything, but she could make out faint outlines of the kitchen.

"Alec have you gone and done something stupid again?" There was no answer. She began to make her way towards the front room, she was unaware of Alec standing behind her, and he was holding a metal pipe. He struck her hard in the back of the head; she fell to the floor quickly.

"Got you 452"

A/N: very short i know but i have changed the format to shorter chapters and have edited the speech so it is clearer than the previous edition.


	2. Part Two of the Shifter

Chapter 2.

Meanwhile at Crash. Alec sits at the bar, several empty shot glasses are placed upon the bar.

"Hey, another one over here!" He sat at the bar and thought, he was suppose to be laying low, but he could get away easy he wasn't ready for them the first time but now he was. The police had probably given up by now they weren't prepared for what he was and they would be too scared to do anything about him. He was waiting at the bar for a forger he needed proof that he was a twin just in case the police did come after him again. The guy should be here any minute, he knew where he would rather be, with Max. He had feelings for her he couldn't deny that. She was beautiful, strong and as smart mouthed and cocky as he was. But she was with Logan, he personally couldn't see why. Why would a powerful transgenic want to be tied down to a guy who can't walk, she can't touch and is completely obsessed with saving a world that can't be saved. He felt he was getting somewhere last night, she was opening up to him, letting him in but then she had gone again. She had sworn not to see Logan again, but she would, she would always go back to him. He took his drink and threw it down his throat.

Max slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move her arms but they were tied to the chair she was sitting on. She was confused and pissed. Why had Alec struck her?

"Alec? Where are you? What the hell are you playing at? Let me go now!" She tried to free her hands but they were tied tightly. She heard someone behind her. The figure was blurry and dark; a hand reached up and flicked a light switch. Max was horrified to see herself staring back at her.

"Hello 452."

"Who the hell are you? My clone? My twin?"

"Not exactly. I'm 863, a shape shifter. I can change into anyone or anything. I've been following you for the past 2 weeks learning all there is to know about you, your friends, your actions, your attitude everything. I was captured by White a month ago. I'll be free again once he is here to collect you. I just have to be you for a little until he comes to collect you. No one will suspect that you've been captured until it is too late."

"Where are we?"

"Far, far away no-one will find you."

"My friends will know that you're not me."

"Probably after a while but a week in your place, they won't have a clue. Now I have to be at your work in the morning so goodnight." She grabbed the chair and pulled it inside the metal cage in the corner of the room and locked the locks. There was no way she would get out of there. She switched the light off and went into the next room. She looked into the mirror it was really an extraordinary gift that they had given her. She stared as her face changed her hair got shorter, her eyes became a light green, and her face paler. It was not often that she changed into her original form it was only after Manticore that she had had to be herself all the time and it was strange. But it was freedom and she liked it.

863 woke up the next morning there was no rush as she had to keep in character and be late. The more she was away from the people that knew Max the better. She was good at her job but mistakes still happen and she could not always be quick to correct them. On most missions she would have been given information that covered years a few weeks knowledge would be a whole lot tougher. But she could do it. She checked in on Max before she left she was still tied up and was going nowhere soon. She locked the door and hopped on her or Max's motorcycle and sped of into the distance.

Alec arrived at work or at least it was meant to be work he didn't exactly break a sweat delivering messages that was when he was actually given messages to deliver. He was the 'golden boy' and was not expected to work. He put his bag into the locker he had a hell of a headache from last night but he had what he had needed so that was a plus. He wondered if Max would turn up today she was pretty unhappy about last night. He looked out the door and closed his locker. He saw her walk in, ignoring Normal's complaints and threats of firing her. She went to her locker and grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and proceeded to unlock her locker.

"Max? Didn't think you would be here today."

"Why? Oh, Logan. Look there's no point in dwelling on the past I just have to move on."

"Well you could start by going to Crash tonight. Take my approach and drink away problems it is quite effective. Or you could just relax." She knew that going to Crash could be really dangerous she could bump into anyone unprepared, but then again she was strangely drawn to Alec and wanted to be around him. She couldn't help herself.

"I'll see you there." She went to collect her package and rode out the door. Alec was surprised that she was so normal about everything that had happened she even accepted an invitation from him. Maybe they had gotten somewhere the other night or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Probably wishful thinking. Oh well there's no harm in trying. She had seemed different more looser maybe she was glad she broke up with Logan. Maybe she felt a bit more free now. He took his package and went to work slightly happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Max was trying to break free from her ties, but even if she could there was still the locked metal cage and the locked windows and doors. She was defiantly stuck. She had never even heard of Manticore making shape shifters I suppose there was a lot she didn't know about Manticore. She heard a motorcycle approaching the building it was probably 863 coming to check up on her. 863 opened the door and stepped inside.

"So how's my life? You enjoying it?"

"I am as a matter of fact. I cant stay and chat I've got places to go and people to see. I think everyone will prefer the new you at least I'll be willing to have fun."

"You know that White will not just take me he'll want you as well. You'll spend the rest of your life in a lab being tested, cloned or bred to create their own shape shifters. I'm pretty sure they don't have any of them yet."

"I have to go." She began to make her way back to the door.

"You know I'm telling the truth" Max shouted at her as she left the building she once again heard the roar of her motor cycle as it got fainter and further away.

863 entered Crash she had been to plenty of bars by herself or more so as herself. She would go under false names meet people and relax. She had never been free before. She had lived her life so far in solitary confinement, alone. She was not put into a group like the X series she was the only Manticore shape-shifter and therefore very valuable not to mention dangerous. They had gone to great lengths to make sure she would never break free. She was branded with a barcode that would always be there even when she changed and would always remain the same no matter what form she chose. It had been lonely and she couldn't go back to that kind of life. It was pretty crowded at the club but no-one seemed to take much notice of her she still needed to be careful though just in case. She started to regret even turning up. There were too many people, too many opportunities for her to stuff everything up. This was way too risky she grabbed her coat and began to make her way out of the club. She bumped

into Alec in her rush to leave.

"Hey Max, leaving so soon?"

"Yeah I was just, you know kinda bored so I was just going to."

"Relax Max the fun has just arrived. Time to put away the past and move on with the future."

"Your probably right."

"Always am. Trust me I've got just the cure."

"And what would that be?"

"A personal favourite of mine, drink and lots of it. Hey bartender two whiskeys over here straight up." He grabbed some notes from his pocket and gave them to the bartender. He handed a glass to 863. "Don't ask just drink." They sat at the bar for hours, talking, laughing, getting drunk, very drunk. 863 had been drunk before but she had never felt so close to another person, so at ease and relaxed. Alec could see that Max was getting a bit tipsy, he however was pretty good at holding his drink he'd had more practice.

"Alec you know what I love about you?"

"No what is it?"

"Your just so funny always with the jokes and the having fun. Logan is always with the lets save the world. Do you know how boring it is to watch him? Believe me its pretty boring. You on the other hand are completely spontaneous, very exciting to watch."

"I think we should get going Max you're starting to talk crazy. I'll take you home."

"You're such a gentleman. But I can probably ride home I'll be alright." She began to get up. Looking for her jacket.

"Maybe you should be the passenger just for tonight."

"Okay but just this once and only cause you asked so nicely." They walked out of Crash. Alec hopped onto Max's motorbike and pulled 863 on.

"Now hold on and don't let go. Okay?" She gave him the thumbs up and grabbed on tightly. They then headed away to Max's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

They rounded the final corner to Max's apartment 863 gripped tightly onto Alec she was still a little woozy from the drink, but she was starting to recover from it pretty quickly. They pulled up in front of the apartment, Alec got off and began to help 863 off.

"I've got it." She said getting off herself. "Thanks for that I think I'm pretty much all there." 863 began to open the entrance door to the apartment lobby.

"You coming up?"

"What?"

"For coffee, I'm not going to make you walk all the way home."

"Oh."

"Hurry up then." 863 opened the door to the apartment and let Alec walk through. 863put some water in a pan and put it on the stove.

"So Max how's that remedy for you?" "A little strong but sure does make you forget a whole lot." "Yeah you know all jokes aside you and Logan could still work things out." He couldn't believe he was saying this. Telling the girl he was in love with to go back to her love. Guess he just wanted to see her happy more then anything.

"Why would I want to go back with Logan? We can't touch I constantly need to protect him and anyway he's more interested in saving the world and I don't want that." She turned away and poured the coffee into cups. She brought the to the couch where Alec was sitting.

"So if you don't want that what exactly do you want?"

"Someone who can take care of themselves, someone who can have time for me, someone I can touch." She reached up and touched Alec's face. Her heart was beating almost as fast as his. He brushed away her hair from her face. She gently pulled him closer and kissed him. They began to kiss passionately. 863 pulled back quickly. "I can't, I can't I'm not supposed to" She said hysterically.

"Because of Logan?" The disappointment in his voice was obvious.

"No it's not that it's just I can't okay."

'Look if you don't want to fine if it's just the drink fine. But if you do there's nothing stopping you. If you want I will go right now." He walked to the door and unlocked it.

"No I don't want you to go." She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive." She kissed him gently. Their heartbeats started to rise rapidly. They began kissing more passionately. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the door open.

"So it's really true." 863 and Alec both spun around.

"Logan what are you doing here?"

" The door was unlocked Max. Just came to apologize about the way I acted but it seems that I wasn't overreacting at all. I just can't believe that you would sink this low."

"Excuse me." Alec defended himself. "What exactly is so low about me if anyone's low its you. Well when your in the wheelchair anyway." Logan went for him but Alec dodged his fist easily. " You missed cripple."

"You two stop it." 863 stepped between them. "I think you should probably go Logan."

"Max?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this but you did."

"I can't believe this. I'll go then but Max if you get tired of the pretty boy you know where to find me" He left the apartment slamming the door on his way out.

"Max you okay?"

"Yeah. He won't let it go will he?"

"I doubt it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I should really go. I need to tell Logan what's going on."

"What is going on exactly Max?"

"I'm not sure. But I know I can't be with Logan anymore I have to tell him enough is enough. Will you wait for me?"

"Always am." She kissed him on the cheek before she left.

863 began to head for Logan's apartment she figured that this would be how Max would react trying to patch things up with someone she swore never to see again. Personally she would much rather be back at the apartment with a certain X-5. "Okay girl mind back on the job. Okay trying to keep freedom here." She thought to herself. Her mind kept wandering off the situation on hand she so wanted to go back. Finish what she had started. She exited the lift into Logan's apartment.

"Logan, hey are you here?" She walked into the dining room. Logan was sitting at the table. "Logan, I'm sorry you had to see that. You weren't suppose to."

"Why Max?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why him? Why Alec? It could have been anyone, but him. Were you trying to hurt me?"

"Why would I want to hurt you? I have no reason to. You just can't bear it that I've let go and you haven't."

"Oh please. You and Alec don't get along. Besides he is completely different to you and me. He's no good for you Max you know it, I know it. He's just convenient."

"How can you possibly say that. Do you want to know what's really pathetic, you. You are. The world cannot be saved, it's gone. Okay that's reality. We are hiding constantly trying to hold on to that little shred we have left, because that's all we've got. Open your eyes Logan the world doesn't need saving she does." she knew then that she had made a mistake. She had gotten carried away not controlled her emotions and she could tell that he had noticed.

"She who's she?"

"The, the other transgenics out there."

"No you didn't say they you said she."

"Look I have to go it's been a long night, with the drinking and everything else. Very tired. Bye." She started to head for the door. Logan reached out and grabbed her bare arm. She pulled away fiercely. "Let go." Logan looked at her. He didn't feel ill, or queasy he felt normal, no problems at all. He stared at her and she stared back.

"Makes sense now. Your not her, you're not Max at all. You're like a clone or something."

"I think you've been drinking."

"Funny I don't. That's why I can touch you, why you were with Alec. Where is Max?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, am I, but I have a funny feeling you'll soon be joining her." Logan made a run for the door, but 863 darted in front of him. "You're not going anywhere not now that you know who I am." She began to grow larger in size. Before he knew it Logan was standing before a huge grisly bear.

"What the hell are you?" The bear swung her arm and knocked Logan unconscious easily.

She changed back to her true form.

"Looks like you're going to get to see you girl after all." She lifted him up into his wheelchair and wheeled him into the elevator.

Max heard a car pull up outside the old abandoned factory. It sounded like Logan's car. He had found her, he was going to save her. The door opened and Max's heart sank it was Logan but he was carrying an exact replica of himself.

"What the hell have you done to him?" 863 ignored her and proceeded to lock Logan up in one f the numerous soundproof rooms. She came back out locking the door behind her. She was still in his body. "What have you done?"

"Calm down Max I didn't hit him that hard. Well, no I don't think it was that hard."

"When I get out of here I am going to break both your legs."

"Really is that while your being tortured or when they're doing experiments on you."

"You'll be right their beside me, probably in the same room."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'll take my chances on this thank you." It was nearly morning, the sun was just coming up and shining through the high windows.

"I guess you'll be off then. I wouldn't want to keep you. I mean we'll soon be in a lab being tested, so enjoy you're freedom while it lasts."

"I don't have to listen to this. You're trying to soften me up so I'll let you go and then you'll lock me up in that cage so then I'll be the wrong going with White. I don't think so. You are going to stay here and I am going out into that world out there and enjoy it, even if it lasts only one day it will be worth it."

"Even if people die."

"That can't be helped."

"No you have a choice, I just don't think you're making the right one."

"White should be here for you today. I suppose he'll have an added bonus you and eyes only. Two birds one stone. Oh well I probably won't see you again so bye."

"You will regret this." She shouted as 863 unbolted the door. "Once you make this decision you can't go back." 863 opened the door.

"I'm sorry but my mind's made up." She walked out the door. Max felt hope go when she heard the last bolt locking again, probably for the last time.

863 was speeding through the streets of Seattle she had to get back to Max's apartment. She had to hurry she and Alec needed to leave the sector as soon as possible. They couldn't stay here it was too risky. She stormed up the stairs to the apartment. She tried the doorknob but it was locked. She knocked on the door loudly.

"Alec, are you there open the door." The door opened Original Cindy was standing inside the doorway.

"What's up Boo?"

"Alec, have you seen him he was right here last night and do you know where he is?"

"Okay first of girl calm down, second yes I've seen Alec he just left for his apartment and third what are you playing at?"

"Playing at?"

"I come in late last night, well actually this morning and find Alec on the sofa. Who then leaves telling me to tell you that he's waiting for you at his apartment. So what's going on? You got rid of Logan for Alec?"

"I-I don't know. I really need to go okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Max don't do anything stupid."

"I won't bye." She rang down the corridor and practically flew down the stairs. She swung onto the motorbike and started the engine. "God I hope he's okay." She thought to herself as she pulled out into the traffic.  
She pulled up outside Alec's apartment block and rode up the elevator. She knocked on Alec's apartment door.

"Alec, Alec. Oh god please answer. Alec are you there?" she began beating furiously on the door shouting out his name. Many neighbors from other apartments were looking out their doors, staring at her She felt like she was Manticore scientists examing her, waiting to see what she would do next. Would she change, what would she do in that padded cell, with the security cameras all facing her. It was an uncomfortable feeling and one that she did not want to experience again. She began to knock again when the door opened. "Alec."

"Max."

"Why the hell do you take so long to answer the door? I thought that something had happened to you. Can I come in cause there is kinda a lot of people staring at me." He opened the door wider and let her enter.

"I thought that you weren't going to come back, I thought that you and Logan might have been back together."

"Why? Because I always do that?"

"Well yeah."

"Look I'm back okay and I'm not going anywhere again okay?" She walked closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "Do I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever." They began to kiss. Then they heard a clapping from the door. They both stopped immediately.

A/N: I am unsure at this point whether to let 863 live or die any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"A great performance 863, truly moving, really, almost brought a tear to my eye. Although you know this wasn't really part of your job description." White was standing in the doorway. Alec looked at her confused.

"863, Max what's going on?"

"Oh look at him so confused and bewildered. Now should I tell him 863 or do you just want to show him. I think you should just show him maybe he'll understand pictures better then words." Her appearance began to change. Her hair went from almost black to golden blonde and her brown eyes to bright blue. She had completely changed back to what she should be. "Now there's the 863 we all know and love." White sarcastically noted.

"I'm sorry Alec I'm not her. I was never her. It was just a disguise I was wearing, nothing like this was meant to happen. I was just suppose to replace her, not to change anything just to be there."

"I can't believe it. What are you Manticore? Or one of them?" he motioned towards White.

"Let me answer that one. She's Manticore, her one only true form. Seems your scientists got bored with standard models, so they created her, a shapeshifter. The only one in fact."

"I was coming here to warn you I knew he would be here soon."

"So what we'd run away together and you'd pretend to be her forever. You lied, you put Max in danger and now you want me to forgive you or something. Not a chance."

"God this is so sweet you guys, but I've got places to go and people to kill. Sorry 863 deals off but I think you already knew that. I've got 3 birds here with one stone I think that's about as good as it gets. So, I'm really sorry 494 but you're not really much use to me and really just a pain in the ass. So say goodbye." He raised his gun and fired a shot at Alec. 863 quickly shifted into tiger form and leapt up to catch the bullet with her body. It hit her in the middle of her chest. She landed solidly and pounced for White he fired another shot into her body. She growled in pain but still ready to fight. White knew that he was no match for a tiger especially a genetically enhanced one. He exited the room, his hurried footsteps could be heard going down the staircase. The tiger collapsed on the floor and changed back to original form, she had been hit twice. She was still breathing but it was becoming more and more ragged. Alec went over to her. He could see that she was just hanging on.

"Alec you have to go Max and Logan are at an old abandoned factory near the pier." She reached into her pocket. "Here's the keys. Please hurry White probably has a pretty good idea of where they are."

"I can't just leave you here you saved my life."

"Max's motorbike is out the front the keys are there." She was holding her abdomen trying to stop the bleeding. "Hurry! Come back for me. It's just a flesh wound nothing really." The puddle of blood on the floor tended to disagree.

"I'll be back for you promise." He then left the apartment as 863 gave up and finally closed her eyes.  
Alec pulled the motorbike up to the old abandoned factory. He turned the engine off and took out the keys. He heard Max yelling out as soon as he pulled the heavy metal door open. She was relieved to see that it was Alec who came through the door.

"Alec, you're here. Oh god you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"You can tell me later." He said while opening the cage door. "Where's Logan?"

"Over in that room." She pointed to one of the doors opposite from the cage.

"Okay I'll get him, he's cars here so I'll get him out here. Max can you go to my apartment, 863 is there, she's wounded. Don't ask Max just go." Max went out the door as Alec went to get Logan.


End file.
